


In Our World

by CrazyAwesomeGirl1234



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAwesomeGirl1234/pseuds/CrazyAwesomeGirl1234
Summary: Natasha is a normal teenage girl with her best friends April and Sasha and Her boyfriend Ian. But when the Undertale characters end up in her world. Natasha is soon being hunted by Chara and Flowey who have became Interested in her. When Natasha starts to fall for a certain skeleton. What will happen? Well you will have to find out!





	1. The Beginning

Natasha sat down on her bed sighing under her breath, it was now finally summer, meaning no school for a while. A few weeks ago her Bestfriend April had gotten her into a game called Undertale.  
Which Natasha had finished last week, she had fell in love with the game right from the start. Especially the Comedian Sans. She found him mysterious and funny.  
Natasha felt the vibrate of her phone on her desk next fo her before picking it up. She glanced down at her phone before opening it.  
"Hey baby wanna hangout tomorrow?"the text said making natasha smile.  
"Sure, unless my mom will allow me, you know how she is."She texted.  
Ian was Natasha's Boyfriend, they have been dating for about two years. Ian has asked Natasha during Sophomore year and of course she said yes. Ian wasn't that much a undertale fan as Natasha and her friends.  
"I think she will say yes."the text said.  
Natasha texted back "well I hope so, I miss you already."  
"I miss you too, don't forget we have all Summer to hang with one another."the text said.  
Natasha smiled and leaned into her wall before setting her phone back down. Natasha's mom was very over protected of Natasha, she didn't trust Ian that much and Her Dad left when she was very little, she hardly even remembered him.  
She looked out the window and saw the sky shining, the stars shined and so did the moon it was a full moon.  
She turned to her computer and turned it on, she noticed she had left Undertale on and decided to turn it off. When she did everything went black.  
"Mom the power went out!"she yelled from her room.  
But there was no Answer.  
She bit her lip before grabbing her phone and walking out of her room, she turned on her flashlight and walked down her stairs careful not to fall down any of the steps.  
She finally got down her steps, and walked into the Garage before going to the Power Source. When she turned it back on she walked back inside before going to her mom's office. Where she should be.  
Natasha knocked on her office door "Mom?"  
But there was no Answer.  
"Where can she be."she though.  
All of a sudden she heard a thud sound up coming from her room.  
Natasha walked up the stairs and grabbed her door handle, she took a deep breath before opening the door.  
There in her room stood Sans. He jumped when she came in causing his flame to show from his eye.  
Natasha's eyes were wide she could believe he was here "how are you here."she said walking towards him.  
Sans strugged "Tibbia honest I don't know, all I remember is sleeping in my bed and got woken up falling on your floor."  
Natasha walked over to him "hm, that's weird, but don't you know your in a Video game?"  
He frowned "What?"  
Natasha walked over to a picture she drew and showed him "see this is the game, but I drew a picture of all of you guys."she said smiling.  
Sans grabbed the picture and smiled "That's good, but I didn't know we were in a game."  
Natasha nodded her head "yeah."She frowned "I think I need to get you to my two friends, they may know what's going on."She said.  
Sans followed her out of her room and down the stairs, before grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.  
Sans stopped and grabbed her hand "wait, let's take one of my shortcuts,you just needa tell me where to go."  
Natasha nodded her head before pointing down the road "she should be down the block, that's where her house is."  
Sans nodded his head before using his short cut. Likely sans didn't have to hide his face, cause it seemed no one was there.  
It was like everyone had disappeared and went somewhere, Natasha knew her mom would have told her if she was going anywhere, so Natasha knew something was up.  
She just knows it.

 

HELLO EVERYONE! I am new at this so bear with me, I am quite excited about this book but I hope you like it hehe!


	2. How it Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Natasha found Sans in her room, she decides to go find her two Best friends April and Sasha to see what they may know about what's going on.

When Natasha and Sans finally teleported to Her best friends house April, Natasha knew Sasha was there cause every Friday Sasha would come over and hang with April, natasha would go over too, but her mom was way over protected.  
When they got to the house Sans gave a tired smile before collapsing to the floor.  
Natasha gasped "Sans are you okay???"  
But he didn't answer, Sans was Unconscious.  
Natasha got down on her knees and picked him up, his eyes were closed and he was sweating. She placed his hoody over his head before running up to the front door.  
"April! Sasha! Are you there! I need your help!"she yelled knocking on the door quick.  
April opened the door, but before she could say anything Natasha ran inside and placed sans on the couch and laying him down.  
April walked in "Well hello to you too, and who is that?"she asked walking forward.  
Natasha sighed and turned to April "Welll, you won't believe who it is."she said.  
April walked forward and took off the hoodie she gasped "No way, this better be a Joke, natasha."  
Natasha shook her head "it's not a joke, he suddenly appeared in my room, and everyone in the Neighborhood is gone."  
April frowned "what do you mean everyone is gone?"  
Natasha sighed "the power all of a sudden went off and when I turned it back on, my mom was gone and Sans suddenly appeared in my room. Even when we went outside everyone was gone. Then we came to find you and Sasha and when we got here, Sans fainted."  
That's when they heard another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Sasha stood in the door way "what's going on? Natasha I though your mom never allows you out."she said.  
Natasha leaned against the couch "well I would be home but she randomly disappeared, and I got a visitor."she said turning towards sans.  
Sasha turned and looked down before her eyes widened "how is he here!"  
"He randomly showed up in her room."April said.  
Sans groaned before opening his eyes "What happened?"  
Natasha sat next to him "After you teleported you Fainted, are your powers okay?"  
Sans frowned "Huh, I never fainted before."  
April frowned "Maybe it's because your not in your video game."she said.  
Sans nodded his head "it's probably because of that, it gonna probably mess with it all."  
Sasha sat down "Sans how did you get in Natasha's room?"  
Sans looked up "Well all I remember was sitting in my bed getting ready to go to sleep, and next thing I knew I was in her room."  
Natasha bit her lip "but who would have brought you here? Could there be anyone else in our world and could it be the cause of everyone's disappearance?"  
April sighed "That could be what happened, Sans do you know anyone that could do anything like that?"  
Sans though for a second before his eyes widened "there is only two people I know that can do that kind of stuff."  
"Who?"the girls said at the same time.  
Sans sighed "Chara and Flowey, I remember when I went to see the kid and they were acting strange. Toriel told me they weren't acting like themselves. But when I went to see them again."he paused before dropping his eyes to the floor "they were gone..."  
Natasha wrapped her arms around sans making him flinch but he calmed down "No worries, Sans. We will find a way to get you home, by the way."  
Sans looked at her "what?"  
Sasha sighed "Do you think Chara and Flowey sent everyone else?"  
Sans shrugged "I don't know about that."  
Natasha got up "I think I know one person that could help us find everyone else."  
Sasha and April smirked but Sans looked confused "who is that?"  
She smiled "My boyfriend Ian, he may know what to do."

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it! Hehe


End file.
